


Beauty Isn't Everything

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod AU, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, ashton's a son of apollo, calum's a son of aphrodite, cashton freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, thats it really? kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton can't fight off the urge to sit and watch the children of Aphrodite no matter how hard he tries, it only gets worse for him when he spots new boy Calum Hood with them, looking a lot better than any other campers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested Cashton and someone wanted Ashton as a son of Apollo so this is my (suckish) attempt to do this, i hope you guys like it :)

It's always bothered Ashton how good the children of Aphrodite looked. So alluring, mesmerizing,  _perfect._  He sits, for most probably hours, watching the demigods prancing around the camp in their all natural beauty. He feel's bad for the other girls in the camp sometimes, noticing how Angie in his cabin applies mass amounts of makeup onto her own face to gain even an ounce of attention. 9 times out of 10 the attention is from Ashton himself and he's generally making conversation with her.

 

Since turning up at the camp unclaimed and learning of the different gods and the abilities demigods attain, he'd set his heart on being an Aphrodite child considering he had acute image issues. When Apollo shone his light on him, he wasn't all that bothered considering he always had a deep connection with music (which explained it really). 

 

He finds himself sitting atop the rocks along the shore, watching a group of Aphrodite's sunbathing, relaxing and just being beautiful. Even the guys. Like, since when did guys become beautiful? They were either hot or not.

 

Ashton felt kind of deflated whenever he spent too much time watching said demigods, he always managed to pick out new flaws whenever he criticized himself, always leading to the same thoughts,  _'no one would love an Apollo like me.'_

 

To date his better judgement has obviously been right, not a guy  _nor_ a girl has bat an eyelash his way, not even when he tries his hardest to make a good impression. It's all a waste of time at the end of the day, not that he would admit it, convincing himself that maybe it just wasn't his lucky day. So when Calum Hood enters camp Ashton takes an instant liking to the black haired boy, wanting to make a friend and hopefully fulfill the whole 'friends can become more' and  _praying_ this will be the case with Calum.

 

"Ashton Irwin, child of Apollo." He introduces, sticking out his hand for the other boy to shake. He does so and send's Ashton a smile that physically make's him swoon.

 

"Calum Hood, unclaimed." The boy shrugged, a smirk gracing his features. God could this boy be any hotter if he tried?

 

The two boys spent a lot of time together, mainly in Ashton's less crowded cabin listening to Ashton play the instruments lining the cabin or just talking. Ashton feels something strange towards Calum, like sure he's  _beyond_ hot and all but otherwise Ashton can't figure out what it is about Calum that draws him in so much. On multiple counts they've almost kissed, by accident and nearly on purpose, never going through with what they're both thinking.

 

It's dinner time and Ashton's sitting with his half brothers and sisters enjoying his meal, having a laugh. The Aphrodite table begins cheering, running over to the Hermes table and taking their ruckus over there. Ashton rolls his eyes, finding it quite degrading that he didn't get quite the welcome when he was claimed as well as the fact that now there's one more person he won't be able to stop himself from staring at.

 

He hears his name being called within all the noise and when he looks up he see's Calum grinning, surrounded by cabin 10 campers. Ashton feels his heart deflating, knowing that Calum's been claimed by the one god he despises most for some obvious reasons. He sends a small smile in Calum's direction and watches as he's near enough carried over to his new table to eat the remains of his meal.

 

Ashton leaves the rest of his, pushing it away from himself and leaving the table altogether. He quickly heads back to the cabin to grab his guitar and decides to sit along the shore. Such pretty scenery always helps with coming up with new music. In all the times he's spent time alone with Calum, he's always managed to make a new string of tunes, the melody just as beautiful as the boy in front of him.

 

Whilst sitting around and strumming on the instrument his mind is wandering, completely lost. Of course he thought Calum would be a child of Aphrodite, he was flawless, beautiful, _perfect._ Which made it all the more wrong for Ashton to even remotely be in love with the boy. Everyone else in camp would be too by now and there's a seriously low chance of Calum choosing Ashton out of everyone in the camp. Ashton's not even sure if Calum's gay.

 

He sighs, continuing to pluck the strings and admire the shoreline in front of him. "Hey Ash." He hears Calum say behind him. He's so used to hearing Calum's voice he couldn't miss it for miles. Ashton's heart flutters slightly, knowing full well that's what happens whenever a child of the love goddess so much as pays an ounce of attention to anyone. He's no stranger to Charmspeak, knowing that Marlie used it on Hayden the previous year, leaving Ashton friendless, (long story short he tried flirting with her and in return she took his best friend). A bit over the top, but Ashton's sort of grateful, Hayden was a dick anyway.

 

"Hi." He near enough whispers back, setting the guitar down beside and making room for Calum to sit beside him. "Why'd you leave?" Calum asks, sitting beside Ashton so close that their shoulders were touching.

 

"It's a really shitty reason." Ashton sighs, closing his eyes to clear his mind of all the thoughts he's having with Calum _barely_ even touching him. "You can tell me." Calum persists. As if on cue, Ashton spilled everything.

 

"I just think it's unfair I guess. Like I've had image issues and when I came here I always thought maybe, just _maybe_ Aphrodite would claim me by some chance (which was obscure because he has a mortal mum not dad). I always got jealous of all the kids who were a child of hers because they're so flawless and mesmerizing. They don't even need to try to look good and I really thought when you come that you were going to be something else. I mean if you were a different god's child then I would be more okay, but it had to be _her._ She's either mocking me, or trying to make my life miserable. You're truly something else Cal, so much more than those other Aphrodite's and I'm  _so_ in love with you it hurts. Like I was saying, if you were claimed by someone else it would make it a lot easier for me to like you, but you're one of hers so now I know I have no chance." He finishes, nearly panting by the time he's finished. "I don't even know if you're gay either." He mumbles, realizing he's confessed his love to a maybe straight guy.

 

Calum sits in silence for a bit, not really understanding why Ashton's mad because so what if Calum's Aphrodite's son? He's still attracted to the boy, being claimed by a certain god shouldn't change anything should it? In Calum's eyes the only positive outcome of this whole claiming was the ego and self-esteem boost. He practically feel's like he's ontop of the world right now. But it's not about Calum. It's about how shitty and awful Ashton's feeling about this whole thing.

 

"Well it's a good thing I don't need to Charmspeak you into falling for me." Calum teases, instantly cursing himself and thinking  _'yeah that sounded ALOT better in my head.'_ Ashton just chuckles and pauses, reading too deep into what Calum said. "Wait what do you mean?" He asks, raising his brow, almost in disbelief. But not quite incase he's not right.

 

"I really like you, I meant that I wouldn't have to Charmspeak you into falling for me because that would have been awkward. I'm glad you told me everything and trust me-" He pauses, taking his time to look over Ashton's equally alluring beauty. He must have paused for too long when he see's Ashton's face falter slightly and whisper a really quiet 'what'. "-You're so much more beautiful than any Aphrodite kid in the whole world." Calum smiles, leaning forward toward Ashton and gently placing his lips onto the other boys. He leans back after a bit, placing his forehead on Ashtons. _"_ _Perfect."_

 

And Ashton's never been so elated in his whole life, an Aphrodite, the boy he's in love with called him the one thing he's always wanted to be.  _Perfect._


End file.
